The Unknown: Song Short 1
by lemonaide8
Summary: So this doesn’t really have much to do with MLB however, I thought this was something miraculars might like to read. This is basically a mini musical scene with my take on the song “It’s Not Like I Like You”. I hope you all enjoy it!


**AN:** Hello friends! So I apologize if I mislead you to believe that this was a Miraculous fanfic. I described what it was in the description, but Idk, you might have gotten excited by the title or something and skipped it. I know I've done that at least twice (lol). Anyways, this is a little musical scene, or short as I like to call it, centers around my own original characters: Mira Noir and Sirius Agreste. These characters are from another musical I'm writing called The Unknown. I have a really big imagination so it kind of has a complex plot. Long story short, it's about the imbalance of the universe. If the Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Michael Vey fandoms all had a baby with musicals, that's basically The Unknown. If enough people read/like this short I'll probably post it. In the meantime, if you like this short, you'll definitely like my other masterpiece in progress: Miraculous the Musical. I apologize for the long note but it was important for me to set the stage (HA HA MUSICAL PUN). Thank you so much for reading this short! Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. I really love to hear people's reactions to what I write. Enjoy!

 **Scene Context:**

Mira Noir and Sirius Agreste (yes, their names are slightly based off Adrien) live in an alternate universe where the universe's balance depends on a single gemstone and it is normal for everyone to have magical powers. The year is 2248 and they live in a post World War V Atlanta GA. Mira and Sirius are extremely talented sparks (a spark is a human with magical powers) and both have extremely rare powers (those will be explained more in The Unknown). They are slightly in an MLB situation. They are both the undercover superheroes of Atlanta, Chatton Bleu (Mira) and Lupin (Sirius), and they are both in love with each other, although neither of them know it yet. The only difference between their situation and Marinette and Adrien's situation is that Mira and Sirius know each other's identities.

This scene takes place in an old abandon hotel that they use as their headquarters. Mira is practicing piano while Sirius has finally worked up the courage to ask Mira out due to his theory that she likes him.

 **Song List:**

1) It's Not Like I Like You (Static-P)

One final thing that I will warn you about is that I have changed some of the lyrics in this song to better fit my vision as well as the characters.

Enjoy for real now!

 **Song Shorts 1: It's Not Like I Like You**

 _We close in on Mira practicing piano in the GA ballroom as she starts to play It's Not Like I Like You. Sirius hears her practicing as he passes and approaches her quietly smirking._

Mira: (scat singing) Ha-hi ha-ha-hi ha a shoo bum de boopy do bum bum ba dee dum!

 _Sirius joins her at the piano._

Both: (scat singing) Ha-hi ha-ha-hi ha a-

Mira: Whoa!

Sirius: (spoken) Hey, that's pretty good!

Mira: (spoken) (playfully defensive) Thanks, but no one asked you!

Sirius: (coming up with lyrics on the spot, not looking at her at first) I've got myself just a little bit of love that I want to spend (he looks at her) on you. (he looks away again) But baby, I'll never get that chance to dance that romance with you. (looks at her again) Oh no, cause you're always hittin,

Mira: (she plays a chord than conjures a stone, catapulting it in his direction, then goes back to playing) Hiyah!

Sirius: (he dodges the stone) And kickin,

Mira: (playing another chord she then conjures a vine from the ground that attempts to hit him from behind, then goes back to playing) Ha!

Sirius: (he speeds away from and behind the vine before touching and disintegrating it) And putting me down.

Mira: (she laughs, rolling her eyes at him)

Sirius: I hope you don't mean what you say!

Both: (Sirius coming back to the piano, Mira not looking at Sirius) But I keep seeing you,

Sirius: (resting on the piano again) Sticking around,

Both: (not looking at each other) Like I can't get enough so I stay! (blushing) And I wonder how my hand would feel intertwined with yours. (they look at each other again)

Sirius: (sits down at the piano) As of now though, (leaning very close to her face) nothing but closed doors.

Mira: (spoken) What are you doing?

Sirius: (pulls away and starts playing with her on the upper scale) My girl is lovestruck! Dense, but lovestruck! Just saying hi get's me a whole blushing face! And if I should compliment her she starts to chase! (smirks, stops playing and speeds under the piano)

Mira: (spoken) (looking under the piano) Hey, that was a direct attack!

Sirius: Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place!

Mira: (spoken) Stupid octopus! Stop messing with my piano!

Sirius: (spoken) (laughs, sitting down on the piano bench with her) Um... so how am I an octopus?

Mira: (spoken) (slightly defensive) How am I a cat?

Sirius: (spoken) (raises his eyebrow) Do I really need to answer that? It's kind of obvious.

Mira: (spoken) (scoffs, blushing) Go away!

Sirius: (slightly playful) Can we get along? You're so headstrong.

Mira: (slightly sarcastic) There's no way! Go away! Now, so long!

Sirius: (serious) Just talk to me and you will see.

Mira: (blind to his seriousness, focusing on the piano) That's not fair, using flare, you dummy. (blushing) I've got myself just a little bit of love that I want to spend,

Sirius: (blushes slightly at her)

Mira: (gives him a look but sounds too defensive to be sure of herself) on not you. (goes back to focusing on the piano, now blushing slightly, a little venerable) 'Cus baby I'm afraid you'll say that it's not okay with you.

Sirius: (looks confused and surprised)

Mira: Oh oh, 'cus you're always laughin,

Sirius: (chuckles)

Mira: And jokin,

Sirius: (nudges her playfully)

Mira: (gives him a sideways glance) You look like a clown! (focusing back on the piano, her blush growing slightly deeper) But I hope you mean what you say.

Sirius: (spoken) (completely serious) I do.

Mira: (sliding off the bench and letting him take over playing) And I wonder what you would think if I let my pride down let it sink. (wondering slightly away from the piano, thinking out loud) Could we hold hands, kiss? Live our lives in gentle bliss?

Sirius: (spoken) We could.

Mira: (spoken) (flustered, remembering he's there, quickly whipping around to look at him) Uh, umm, I mean, (sung) (pointing at him) You're not my prince in this!

Sirius: (sighs focusing on the piano a little more)

Mira: (does a few animated gestures while she's singing) I'm not lovestruck! Dense or lovestruck! I am just kind of slow and sensitive! I'm not blushing! (unconvincing) I was just rushing and forgot to breathe! (smiles nervously)

Sirius: (spoken) (chuckles, looking at her amused) Your smile is really cute though.

Mira: (smirks) You'll never see it if (changing into her osprey form, flying to keep herself on the same level) I'm a bird with a beak!

Sirius: (spoken) (slightly amused but slightly disappointed) Alright, I just wanted to let you know.

Mira: (spoken) (she flys a bit closer to the piano, a little nervous) Umm, h-hey,

Sirius: (spoken) (he glances up at her, a little concerned of her sudden shyness) Are you okay?

Mira: (spoken) (she perched on top of the piano, changing back into her human form, she chuckles and smiles nervously, playing with her necklace) Yeah, well... (sung) Hey, hey are you free, free today?

Sirius: (smirks up at her) Oh-ho-ho why do you want to know?

Mira: (looks at him blushing, slightly guarded but venerable) It's not like I like you, okay?!

Sirius: (blushing) Alright cool, where do you want to go?

Mira: (she looks at him in shock for a second before zapping the piano to play on its own)

Sirius: (slides off the bench) We could rent a boat (he picks Mira up spinning her around and putting her down gracefully) and sail! Find a (hop-scotching away from her to imitate a bunny) bunny and (he looks back at her) feed it some juicy kale!

Mira: (spoken) (chuckles, moving towards him a little) No, that sounds kind of stupid.

Sirius: (turns fully to face her) Okay, well how about a (he quickly positions them in a traditional waltz position and starts to waltz her around the ballroom) classy dinner by candlelight? (he twirls her out and back into his arms so he's holding her from behind) Or scary stories til midnight so that I could hold you tight? (he spins her out again, letting go of her hand) Ba ba-da ba-da!

Mira: (blushing, she chuckles, drawing out the "oh") Okay, I think you're a little dense!

Sirius: (gives her a look)

Mira: (looking away from him) Though, I kind of like this talk that you have in the present tense. Ba ba-da ba-da! (she shakes head, clearing her thoughts, making her way over to him again) But listen here buddy, it's just one big fantasy (now standing directly in front of him now she gestures between them) we see inside of our heads! (blushes, a little shocked she just said that she turns to go back to the piano) So just say goodbye!

Sirius: (spoken) (sighs) Whatever.

Mira: (she sits back down at the piano and takes over playing it again) Ba ba-da ba-da!

Sirius: (he walks over to the piano to watch her play agin)

Mira: (blushing, knowing he's watching, she plays a little interlude before singing again) I'm not lovestruck! Dense or lovestruck!

Sirius: (a shit-eating grin growing on his face) My girl lovestruck! Dense but lovestruck!

Mira: (shoots him a look, rolling her eyes) Hey! I can kick your ass even in this dress!

Sirius: (a little done) Ugh, I digress! So let's just go to the park I guess...?

Mira: (spoken) (blushing) Uh, umm...

Sirius: (spoken) (kneeling by the bench, pleading) Oh, come on! Will you please just say yes?

Mira: (spoken) (playfully) ... Fine. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything.

 _As Mira plays the last chords of the song the two burst into laughter, smiling at each other._

Sirius: (getting up and offering Mira a hand) So, what time should I pick you up?

Mira: (accepting his hand up) Pick me up at six thirty, no earlier, no later. (she turns to walk out of the ballroom before suddenly turning back) Oh, and Sirius?

Sirius: Yes?

Mira: (she puts a hand on his shoulder, pushing herself up to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek before quickly walking away)

Sirius: (stares after her in shock, blushing)

Mira: (as she gets to the door she looks back at him to see his reaction before a small smile crosses her face and she turns the corner to leave)

Sirius: (a very wide grin grows on his face)

 _The scene cuts to Mira walking to the elevator down the hall. We can hear Sirius's cry of victory,_

Sirius: (shouts for joy) YES!!!!

 _as the scene ends with Mira chuckling and blushing as she gets into the elevator._


End file.
